


Ryder liked it

by ambitioncutsusdown



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitioncutsusdown/pseuds/ambitioncutsusdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his most poetic moments, Ryder would describe the other’s dick as beautiful.</p><p>And in his most filthy moments, he would describe it as the perfect attribute to make him choke and drool and give him a sore throat for hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryder liked it

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to contribute my five cents to the jyder fandom, and blowjobs were the result. I intended to post this yesterday, giving it (apparently) was steak-and-blowjob-day, but life got in the way, so I'm a little late. Still, have some good old-fashioned blowin'. (Unbeta'd).

Ryder couldn’t explain it, but there was just something about Jake that drew him in, time and again. He knew it wasn’t something trivial like his hobbies or interests or the way he carried himself, nor was it something completely pathetic (no really) like his eyes or his smile. It wasn’t his strong body or his humour or his voice. Or maybe it wasn’t just _one single thing_ and a combination of all that that made Ryder blush and shiver and just long to be with the smaller man.

What Ryder however did know, was that Jake’s cock was least one part of the whole package he most certainly appreciated. It wasn’t the only reason but, oh, well…

Ryder liked it.

A lot.

It wasn’t like Jake was extremely big or thick (Ryder hadn’t been really paying attention to that, be he thought that if it came down to it, he was even bigger than Jake was), but in his most poetic moments, Ryder would describe the other’s dick as beautiful.

And in his most filthy moments, he would describe it as the perfect attribute to make him choke and drool and give him a sore throat for hours.

(The reason he didn’t sing in glee last week? Yeah…)

So Ryder, being the nice guy he is, made sure Jake knew all about his appreciation and love. By telling him just as much as groping him or putting his mouth on him, because as much as he liked jerking the other off, there was nothing better than tasting Jake’s cock on his tongue and swallowing him whole until his nose was buried against the dark curls of Jake’s pubic hair. He wasn’t ashamed to admit it had taken him some practice (and watching porn) but the memory of the first time he’d taken him in completely was still fresh in his mind, and his go-to wank fantasy if he needed to be quick.

All in all, Ryder’s mouth was a slut for Jake’s dick, and neither of them was ashamed to admit it.

Which was how they ended up, once again, with Ryder’s head between Jake’s thighs, lazily nuzzling his nose against his hipbones. Jake was already hard (well, already… Ryder had taken his time with teasing and touching and playing until there was no way Jake wouldn’t be hard), the head of his erection sliding along Ryder’s jaw with nearly every move.

“You know it’s like, blowjob-day today?” he murmured almost innocently, but couldn’t hide the grin that slowly spread across his face. He dared a glance upwards and almost started laughing when he found Jake staring down at him, propped up on his elbows.

“So?”

Ryder hummed, leaning back a bit so he could place the tiniest of kisses to the head of Jake’s cock. He didn’t miss the way it twitched, nor the sharp intake of breath that came from above him. “So… I have plans,” he started, stroking his hands up the other boy’s thighs in a caress. “I’m gonna start with giving you one blowjob. And then another. And another. Until you’re dry and aching and I wouldn’t even wanna talk tomorrow because my whole mouth hurts.”

He arched an eyebrow at Jake, whose pupils seemed to be just that tad darker and his face just a little more flushed. “Please,” was all he huffed out, but Ryder didn’t really need an answer anyway.

With a last hum, he worried his lips around the tip again, enjoying the feel it gave. He noticed Jake arching his hips but quickly and easily pushed them down and kept him in place. As much as he liked having his mouth fucked, now was not about that. It was about him, and about his love for Jake and his love for Jake’s cock. Not about Jake’s love for his mouth. Subtle as it may be, it was still a difference.

He tentatively darted his tongue out, licking up the few drops of precome that had already oozed out, moaning low in his throat. His noise was accompanied with a moan of Jake, that one a little bit lower and a little bit needier. Without further ado, he parted his lips and sucked the tip into his mouth, earning him another moan.

He however didn’t move for a second, just lapping his tongue around the head of Jake’s cock, his lips a tight ring around his shaft.

“Please,” Jake repeated again, the single word surging a wave of lust and power through Ryder’s body. It wasn’t very often he got the other boy like this, and he planned to make it count. He was the one in control at the moment. He was the one who got to lick and suck and pin Jake’s hips to the bed. And God he’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel good.

Ryder exhaled through his nose, his lips sliding along Jake’s length as he sucked him in deeper, the tip soon hitting the back of his throat, where he paused. His fingers tightened their grip on Jake’s hips at the same time he grazed his teeth ever so lightly over his shaft, just this side of painful. It wasn’t about pain, though, and Ryder made sure Jake knew that by pressing his tongue against the same spots a moment later. His message was simpler than that. It was about Ryder, and in fact he could do everything he wanted, whether Jake liked it or not. Teeth? Jake didn’t have any say in it. All he could do was take it all and give in to Ryder.

Trailing his tongue along the pronounced vein on the underside, Ryder hummed again, this time in appreciation. Jake’s hips bucked, but Ryder’s grip prevented them from coming up too high. Above him, Jake was panting and quietly cursing. Ryder more felt than saw his hands fisted in the sheets, probably trying to stay still however it wasn’t of much help, because the teen was pretty much writhing underneath him.

And he liked him like that.  Jesus, did Ryder like him like that. Needy and desperate and on the edge already thanks to Ryder’s fluttering touches from earlier. He pulled back for a moment, chuckling a bit at the protesting whimper Jake let out, and licked along his erection again, leaving it wet. His movements were sloppy, almost uncaring, but when he sucked him in again, he didn’t pause until he’d swallowed Jake down completely. His throat muscles protested around the head, but he didn’t back off.

Who cared about those anyway.

Jake’s groan brought him back to reality, making him pull away a bit. He lips easily slid over Jake’s dick, the sounds wet and obscene.

“R-ryder, fuck…” Jake cursed.

Ryder took all the credit for that curse. He’d earned it. His mouth had earned it, the mouth that was worshipping Jake’s erection in the best way he knew. He started bobbing his head, hopefully still creating the right kind of friction despite all the sloppiness. And apparently, it was, because only mere minutes later, Jake let out another groan. “G-gonna… Ryder, I can’t… Gods, fuck…” he stammered incoherently, and Ryder couldn’t stop his lips from forming a smile around the cock in his mouth.

He moved one hand away from Jake’s hips and curled it around the base of his cock instead, stroking him firmly as he now sucked in only the tip. He knew that was the best way to finish Jake off without choking inelegantly, which was really preferable right now. He pressed his tongue flat against the tip again, teasing just a second longer before he sucked hard

Jake’s hips arched again, and Ryder could feel his whole body tense as the other teen edged towards his release. Jake cried out when his orgasm hit him, spilling himself inside Ryder’s mouth, who eagerly swallowed it all and flexed his fingers around Jake’s cock, stroking him through it.

Long moments later, Ryder pulled his mouth away and peppered soothing kisses to Jake’s hips again, sliding his fingers away as well before things would get painful or uncomfortable. He waited for Jake to catch his breath, smiling into the other’s skin and caressing his sides gently, his touches soft and calming.

“Jesus,” Jake finally said after some more time, “ that… Jesus, Ryder, your mouth…”

Ryder grinned, lifting his head to look at Jake’s face. “It’s not done with you yet, so I hope you’re in for a long night,” he murmured, and didn’t miss the shiver that snaked through Jake’s body.

 


End file.
